Desde las sombras
by Zoelia
Summary: Soma siempre fue un prodigio de la cocina pero desapareció sin dejar rastro. Años después vuelve a aparecer y se convierte en el líder de Toutsuki pero nadie lo sabe. Él tiene una misión que cumplir pero... ¿la podrá hacer sin que sus sentimientos se pongan de por medio?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Desde hace bastante tiempo me he ronda por la cabeza la idea de que este Fanfic. Parece la típica idea en la que Soma es mejor cocinero desde el principio y aunque así es, es distinto de lo que os esperáis. Quiero que le deis una oportunidad y me digáis que es lo que pensáis de él. Solo espero que os atraiga la idea tanto como a mí.**

 **Shokugeki no Soma no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí. Pido perdón por errores gramaticales y las faltas de ortografía por adelantado.**

 **Sin más os dejo el prólogo de esta historia.**

 **PROLOGO**

 **SOMA**

Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he querido ser cocinero, pero no cualquier tipo de cocinero sino uno capaz de superar a mi padre.

Puede que mi deseo sea por haberme criado entre fogones viendo a mis padres cocinar sin parar y de que a pesar de ser tan duro siempre estaban felices. En mi cabeza cocinar siempre ha sido sinónimo de felicidad por eso cuando apenas tenía tres años cogí mi primer cuchillo. Recuerdo con claridad los gritos de mi madre. Regañaba a padre por ser tan descuidado y dejar sus cuchillos a mi alcance. La dije en ese entonces que quería aprender a cocinar como ellos y ella me contestó que aún era muy pequeño.

Me enfadé mucho por sus palabras, pero no desistí. Siempre que podía cogía un cuchillo y aprendía por mí mismo a pelar, cortar, trocear… Cuando tenía cinco años era casi igual de bueno que cualquiera de los ayudantes que mis padres tenían en su famoso restaurante. Orgulloso de mí mismo un día le enseñé todo lo que sabía hacer a mi padre.

-¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto?- me preguntó- ¿Quién te ha enseñado?

-He aprendido yo solito- le contesté orgulloso- Pero quiero aprender más papá. Sé que mamá no quiera que aprenda todavía, pero me gusta mucho cocinar. Es muy divertido. ¿Me ayudarás papá?

-Hablaré con tu madre y ya veremos- dijo suspirando.

A los pocos días me dijo que me enseñaría lo básico para cocinar y que debíamos mantenerlo en secreto. No entendí en ese momento porqué teníamos que hacerlo a escondidas de mi madre, pero tampoco me importó porque mi padre me iba a enseñas a cocinar de verdad. En poco tiempo me enseño una gran cantidad de técnicas y de trucos.

Cuando me dijo, siete meses después de empezar a enseñarme, que ya no había nada más que necesitara aprender fue cuando tuvimos nuestra primera shokugeki (batalla culinaria) Como era de esperarse me ganó por goleada, pero eso no me desanimó. Por el contrario me inspiró a trabajar más duro, me fijo una meta por conseguir: superarle algún día.

Las siguientes semanas le desafié varias veces y siempre perdí miserablemente. Alrededor de nuestro encuentro número 40 me dijo que jamás le ganaría sino mejoraba. Le pregunté cómo podía mejorar si él ya no me quería enseñar más y él me dijo que solo crecería como cocinero si aprendía todo lo que pudiera de distintas personas, enfrentándome a ellas. Y así es como acabé en mi primer concurso de cocina para niños.

El concurso era para niños entre 10-16 años, pero no sé cómo mi padre me coló dentro. Como es normal nadie me tomo enserio en un principio, pero cuando se daban cuenta de que no era un niño cualquiera ya era tarde para ellos. Machaqué a todos mis oponentes hasta la gran final, la cual también gané y si soy sincero no tuve que esforzarme apenas. No entendía que era lo que mi padre quería que aprendiera de niños tan débiles hasta que esa noche me hizo recrear los platos de mis contrincantes. Después me preguntó si se me ocurría alguna forma de mejorarlos y luego cuando le expliqué que hubiera hecho yo me hizo cocinarlo. Me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver como con un par de toques ese plato al que había ganado mejoraba tanto hasta el punto de que me hubiera ganado fácilmente.

-Todos los platos pueden ser fabulosos si tienes buenas ideas en ellos- me dijo mi padre- Jamás desprecies a tus contrincantes y muchos menos a sus platos. Esa es tu lección de hoy.

Desde entonces me tomé todos mis encuentros muy enserio sin importar el plato o el cocinero. En menos de tres años había ganado tantos concursos que casi era una leyenda por mí mismo ya que nunca se supo quiénes eran mis padres porque en esos encuentros cambiaba mi nombre.

Con ocho años se me consideraba el mejor cocinero de mi generación. Me consideraban un prodigio de la cocina, de esos que solo nacen uno cada mucho años. Tanta atención y alago hacía a mí me gustaba, pero nunca creí que tuvieran razón. ¿Por qué? Porque aún estaba a años luz de superar a mi padre y en cada encuentro que tenía aprendía más y más. Todavía me quedaba un largo camino por recorrer como para ser el mejor aunque aspiraba a serlo para superar a mi padre.

Pero fue entonces cuando mi madre se enteró de lo que habíamos estado haciendo mi padre y yo y ahí fue cuando todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo. Mis padres empezaron a discutir por mi culpa y terminaron discutiendo por tonterías. Cada día había gritos y discusiones hasta que un buen día mi madre se fue sin decir nada, ni siquiera se despidió de mí.

Como sabía que todo había sido mi culpa entre en una depresión muy grande. Llegó a hasta tal punto que dejé de cocinar ya que no era capaz ni de tocar un cuchillo. Mi padre intentó animarme diciendo que nada lo que había ocurrido era mi culpa, que mi madre siempre había sido un espíritu libre y que cuando se enfadaba se iba, pero que con el tiempo volvería porque nos quería.

-Así que no te preocupes más Soma- dijo mi padre- Ella volverá. Puede que mañana o dentro de mucho tiempo, pero volverá.

-Pero ella se ha ido por mi culpa, porque yo quería cocinar y ella no quería que yo…

-No fue tu culpa hijo- dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza- Ella sabía todo desde el principio aunque no se lo dijéramos. Asique no te preocupes por cosas que son de mayores y sigue entrenando, ¿o es que ya no quieres superarme?

Lo intenté, de verdad que lo hice, pero aún no me sentía capaz de volver a los fogones. Decidí que no volvería a tocar un cuchillo hasta que ella volviera, pero nunca lo hizo. Al cabo de un año me di cuenta de que ella jamás volvería sin importar lo que mi padre dijera asique me centre en volver a mi rutina, es decir, volver a mi entrenamiento. Poco después mi padre me dijo que participara en otro encuentro de grandes promesas internacional. Allí estaría chicos de mi edad más o menos de todo el mundo para ver quién era el mejor de todos. En otras circunstancias me hubiera encantado la idea, pero en ese momento no porque aún me estaba recuperando de mi depresión y no me sentía capaz de enfrentarme a nadie. Pero mi padre insistió tanto que terminé aceptando a pesar de saber de qué era una mala idea.

Fue en ese encuentro, cuando acababa de cumplir diez años, que la conocí, conocí a la chica que sería mi rival. Fue allí que me di cuenta que no podía olvidarme de todo, que debía levantarme y dejar atrás todos mis males porque si me dormía en los laureles todos los que estaban en esa concentración me alcanzarían. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y me centré en mi cocina. Sería el mejor de mi generación aunque muriera en el intento, porque no permitiría que nadie, y mucho menos ella, fuera mejor que yo.

 **Erina**

Siempre he sido superior a los demás o eso es lo que me han dicho desde que era capaz de entender lo que me decían.

Fui maldecida con una lengua y sentido del gusto muy superior al resto, así que siempre he estado trabajando como asesora para restaurantes o empresas de comida. Me dan a probar comida y debo decirles si esta bueno o por el contrario si está asqueroso. Realmente debido a que cuando empecé a trabajar por órdenes de mi padre era muy pequeña no medía mis palabras y como había muy pocas cosas que realmente me gustaran me gané una muy mala reputación.

Me empezaron a llamar _la lengua de Dios_ y aunque parece un alago no lo era. Me consideraban un reto y una niña malcriada y caprichosa. Puede que lo fuera, pero comprenderme solo tenía cuatro años la primera vez que tuve que decidir si un restaurante seguía funcionando o cerraba y yo no sabía en ese entonces la repercusión que tenían mis palabras. A mí solo me preguntaban si me gustaba o no y como espero que entendáis a esa edad la salsa de ostras aderezada con eneldo, vino blanco y soja no me apasionaba. Puede que tuviera la _lengua de dios_ pero seguía siendo una niña y estoy segura de que si me hubieran puesto un plato de espaguetis con una salsa extraña en vez del simple tomate me hubiera encantado.

Pero parecía que nadie comprendía la edad que en realidad tenía. Era tratada como una reina, pero no lo disfrutaba. Era una niña viviendo en un gran palacio de cristal, pero vivía allí sola.

Un buen día cuando mi sexto cumpleaños estaba cerca, mi padre dijo que iba a enseñarme a cocinar para convertirme en la mejor chef. Dijo que con mi lengua y las habilidades que me iba a enseñar iba a ser la mejor. Si soy sincera no me interesaba mucho, pero mi padre no es alguien a quien dices un no por lo que tuve que aprender a cocinar aunque no me apeteciera nada.

Tengo que reconocer que es la única vez en la que le estuve agradecida a mi padre por obligarme a hacer algo que no quería, porque descubrí que cocinar me encantaba. No voy a decir que no era difícil porque como cualquier otra cosa que mi querido padre me enseñaba, era casi imposible. Tenía que hacer todo perfecto porque si no tiraba mi plato a la basura y me hacía repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que quedaba como él quería, es decir, perfecto.

Siempre he odiado tirar comida porque una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de mi madre antes de que muriera es cuando me decía que comiera todo lo que me pusieran en el plato aunque no me gustase como supiera porque la comida no debe jamás, por ningún motivo, tirarse. Por esa razón me esforcé mucho para no cometer tantos errores y de esa forma mi padre no me hiciera tirar tanta comida a la basura.

Gracias a ese entrenamiento tan duro y perfeccionista mejoré en apenas un año tanto que ya no necesitaba que grandes chef hicieran comida para mi fino paladar ya que yo sola podía prepárame cualquier cosa con la seguridad de que estaría perfecto.

Fue alrededor de los siete años, cuando mi padre ya había dado por terminado mi entrenamiento básico, que supe lo que les pasaba a las personas que no recibían buenas palabras por mi parte cuando me pedían mi opinión sobre algún plato. En un principio me sentí mal por ellos y cuando se lo dije a mi padre se rió de mí.

-Nunca, jamás te sientas mal por esa escoria- me dijo.

-Pero ellos perdieron el trabajo por mi culpa.

-No fue por su culpa, sino por su incompetencia- mi padre se rió de manera siniestra- Las personas mediocres como ellos no se merecen nada y mucho menos tu lástima.

-Pero…

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a la mediocridad que envuelve al mundo. Nosotros somos unos privilegiados y aparte de nosotros se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano. Muy pocos están a nuestro nivel y debes acostumbrarte a ello. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, padre.

Desde entonces sutilmente intenté que mis juicios no fueran tan aplastantes, pero mi padre se dio cuenta y me obligó a ser una mala persona con casi todo el mundo. Mi única liberación la obtenía cuando cocinaba, pero incluso en eso mi padre tuvo que meterse. Dijo que si tenía tantas ganas de cocinar que lo hiciera en un lugar donde todos pudieran ver lo sobresaliente que era y lo insignificantes que eran ellos, es decir, que me inscribió a los mejores concursos.

A mí no me gusta competir con los demás, pero admito que me gustaba que reconocieran mis platos más que a los de mi oponente. Ganar era una sensación extraña a la que enseguida me sentí una adicta. No me gustaba competir, pero me gustaba ganar y aunque sé que eso no tiene sentido es así como me sentía. En poco tiempo me hice con una alta reputación, pero a mi padre no le pareció suficiente sobre todo cuando mencionaban un tal Eiser al cual denominaban como el genio de mi generación. A mí no me importaba que ese chico fuera mejor que yo, es más, me parecía lógico ya que yo llevaba un par de meses en este mundillo de la competición culinaria y el llevaba desde los cinco años, pero lo impresionante de él no era eso sino el hecho de que jamás en todos los años que llevaba había perdido.

Según me iba introduciendo más y más en estos concursos más y más cosas escuchaba de él. Antes de saberlo me había convertido en su admiradora y ni siquiera le había visto cocinar ni una vez porque por alguna extraña razón nunca habíamos coincidido. Muerta de curiosidad un día me escapé de casa y fui a ver su encuentro. Creí las palabras de mi padre cuando dijo que era buena, pero en ese momento pensé que estaba equivocado. Eiser… no tengo palabras para describir su forma de cocinar, de moverse… era increíble, como si estuviera bailando elegantemente en vez de preparando un plato. Su destreza superaba con creces a la mía y en vez de sentirme inferior, cosa que también sentí, hizo que me quedara fascinada. Durante las tres horas que duró su encuentro no pude quitar mis ojos de él. Es como si un aura brillante le rodeara haciendo que su pelo rubio y sus ojos castaños destacaran más, mucho más. Ahora comprendía porque la gente no paraba de hablar de él. Fue en ese momento que quise mejorar mucho más, quería alcanzarle.

Mis esfuerzos y estudio se triplicaron hasta mis ocho años cuando dos sucesos cambiaron mi vida. El primero fue que mi querido abuelo viendo cómo mi padre me trataba mí y a todos los que le rodeaban, decidió echarlo de la mansión, de la empresa, de la escuela (mi familia dirigía el mejor colegio para chef de todo el país) y de nuestras vidas. Yo quería a mi padre, aún lo quiero, pero la verdad es que me sentí liberada. No fue hasta que se fue que me di cuenta de lo dañada que estaba. Él me había moldeado a su antojo y aunque aprendí mucho no es equiparable al daño emocional que recibí. Desde entonces estoy recuperándome, aunque en estos momentos estoy mucho mejor, todavía tengo trazas y rasgos residuales de él. El segundo hecho que cambió mi vida fue enterarme que Eiser había dejado de cocinar. Un buen día dejo de presentarse a las concentraciones y a los concursos y nadie volvió a saber de él. Fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, como si jamás hubiera existido. Ese hecho más que la partida de mi padre me afectó. Mi meta era mejorar para llegar a alcanzarle y ahora no estaba. ¿Cómo iba a cumplir mi sueño de luchar en la cocina contra él si no él había dejado de cocinar?

Me deprimí mucho durante unos meses. No le veía sentido a seguir puliendo mis habilidades si ya no tenía a nadie contra el que medirme. Luego de eso me enfadé. ¿Cómo alguien con tanto talento dejaba de cocinar así como así? Era un desperdicio, ridículo. Decidí mejorar, pero nunca más con miras a los demás sino por mí. Puede que ya no hubiera nadie contra el que pelear, pero no significaba que iba a dejar a cualquiera ser el mejor. Pensé en convertirme en esa estrella a la que todos admiran y no cederle puesto a nadie y esperar. ¿A quién? A Eiser. Estaba segura de que alguien como él no sería capaz de estar mucho tiempo lejos de los fogones, porque él es como yo. No le importa ser denominado como el mejor, simplemente le gusta la sensación de ganar y de ser mejor. Y por esa razón sabía que no estaría mucho tiempo lejos y durante ese tiempo yo estaría mejorando y robándole el puesto hasta que volviera y nos enfrentáramos.

Dos años después crearon una concentración con los mejores chef de mi edad de todo el mundo. Supe en el instante en que me lo contó mi abuelo que él estaría allí y que pasara lo que pasara yo tenía que estar allí. Él no me decepcionó, estuvo allí y supe desde la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron que seríamos rivales de por vida.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¿Qué os parecido? Espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os gusta. Ahora mismo subo el capítulo 1 y así os daréis una idea de lo que va en realidad este fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como prometí aquí está el primer capítulo espero que lo disfrutéis y que me digáis que os parece.**

 **Shokugeki no Soma no me pertenece pero esta historia sí. Siento si hay errores gramaticales o de ortografía.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SOMA**

Si alguien de mi pasado me viera en estos momentos no sabría que soy yo. He cambiado tanto en los últimos 5/6 años. No solo he crecido y hecho más fuerte sino que mis rasgos que tanto me definían han desaparecido. Por ejemplo mi pelo rubio, heredado de mi madre, se fue oscureciendo poco a poco por el poco sol que me daba ya que en vez de jugar y pasar el rato en la calle como los demás niños de mi edad, me centre en cocinar y mejorar mis habilidades. Por lo que mi pelo en estos momentos es de un color oscuro que por alguna razón que no llego a comprender tira a rojo fuego. La verdad es que me gusta más este color ya que combina a la perfección con mis nuevos ojos gatunos. Al parecer todos en mi familia por parte de mi padre sufrieron el mismo proceso de "aclaramiento". Ese proceso hizo que mis ya de por s ojos castaños claros se clarearan hasta el punto de que ahora parecen amarillos o como a mi padre le gusta decir, dorados.

Como podéis ver mi aspecto en general es totalmente distinto al que solía ser, pero no solo eso sino que mi manera de ser también ha cambiado. Mi manera de ser y de comportarme cambió cuando mi padre decidió que ya hora de cerrar su restaurante ya que en realidad no era suyo sino de él y de mi madre. Cuando nos mudamos a la otra punta del país me di cuenta de que lo que en realidad hacíamos era volver a empezar desde cero ya que estaba claro que definitivamente mi madre no iba a volver con nosotros. Yo lo supe después de esperar por su regreso un par de meses, pero a mi padre le costó casi tres años en admitir que ella no volvería y que quizás no nos quería tanto como pensábamos.

El caso es que nos mudamos a una tranquila ciudad y nos instalamos en un acogedor barrio donde abrimos un pequeño restaurante donde servíamos raciones y económicos menús del día. Fue un gran cambio para los dos ya que estábamos más acostumbrados a preparar cosas más sofisticadas, pero el cambio fue para bien. Aprendí a tener más destreza y rapidez a la hora de preparar cualquier cosa, también aprendía a socializar con los clientes y a darme cuenta que por muy bueno que esté un plato si al cliente no le gusta mi plato no vale nada, es decir, me acostumbre a preparar cosas para los demás más que a que fueran perfectos. Aprendí que una sonrisa de mis clientes debida a mis platos era mucho más valiosa que ganar cualquier competición, concurso o concentración de cocina.

Durante estos años me relajé y empecé a disfrutar de lo que era ser en realidad un chef. Por supuesto que quería seguir mejorando y de hecho lo hacía, pero ya no era como antes. Me gustaba cocinar para hacer ver felices a mis amigos y vecinos más que por ser el mejor. Mi padre se dio cuenta de mi cambio y me dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto al relajarme y aprender poco a poco. Sus palabras me hicieron muy feliz.

Por supuesto nuestros shokugeki siguieron existiendo, con nuestros clientes como jurado, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo cada vez estaba más y más cerca de alcanzarle. Ese sueño jamás desapareció y aunque no es tan intenso como en aquel entonces, sigo queriendo superarle.

Todo iba bien hasta que mi padre me preguntó hace unos días si pensaba ingresar en alguna preparatoria superior. Le contesté que no, que planeaba quedarme en el restaurante con él y seguir aprendiendo a su lado hasta que le superara. Creo que no le gustó nada de nada mi respuesta porque desde entonces está comportándose de un modo extraño. Está como ausente la mayor parte del día y varias veces se queda mirándome ensimismado en su pensamientos. No sé qué es lo que estará tramando, pero sé que algo trama porque se comportó de la misma forma días antes de decirme que nos mudaríamos a este barrio. Como lo sé solo me queda ser paciente hasta que decida contármelo. Otras cosas en las que he mejorado desde que nos mudamos aquí es que ahora soy mucho más paciente. Creo que eso es una de las cosas que más saca de quicio a mi padre, que pase lo que pase siempre estoy tranquilo. El mundo puede estar desmoronándose a mi alrededor que yo ni me inmuto o puedo estar en un gran problema que nunca pierdo los nervios y de esa manera llego a ver todo con claridad. Como he dicho ese nuevo aspecto de mi persona saca de quicio a mi padre porque según él el estrés es una gran arma para los chef, pero la verdad creo que odia ese aspecto de mí porque le recuerdo a mi madre. He tratado con tanto empeño olvidarme de ella que prácticamente lo he hecho. Apenas recuerdo su cara o su voz, pero algo que sí recuerdo eran sus nervios de acero. La odio por abandonarnos, pero debo admitir que heredar ese aspecto de ella no me molesta en absoluto y más si es para irritar a mi padre. Le quiero, pero me gusta picarle tanto como le gusta a él meterse conmigo. Tenemos una extraña relación como padre e hijo, pero a nuestra manera nos entendemos y nos queremos. Sin él… yo no habría salido adelante después de la marcha de mi madre. Siempre estaré agradecido con él por obligarme a asistir a esa concentración de nuevas promesas.

Esa concentración fue mi salvación. Conocer a tantos niños de más o menos mi edad y con tanto talento hizo que despertara de mi letargo y me pusiera las pilas porque todos ellos eran muy buenos y me hubieran superado de seguir como estaba. Desperté a tiempo y me esforcé en cada encuentro que tuve durante esas semanas para no perder y lo conseguí. Gané a todos, incluyéndola a _ella._ No es que sea de esas personas que adoran ganar porque sí, ni de esas que son adictas a la victoria. No, no soy de esos. Simplemente odio perder, creo que en eso me parezco a mi padre. Cuando gané esa concentración no me sentí realizado ni nada parecido, sino que sentí que después de ganar a tantas personas tan talentosas podía cerrar una parte de mi vida. Ese día decidí retirarme oficialmente del mundo de la competición culinaria porque ya no sentía lo que sentía cuando empecé años atrás. Me sentí preparado para dejar atrás a Eiser Kihira, la persona por la que me hacía pasar en los todas mis competiciones para que no supieran de quien era hijo en realidad. Le dejé atrás después de aquello y realmente creo que fue lo mejor. Me siguieron llegando invitaciones para concentraciones, encuentros y competiciones, pero no volví a asistir a ninguna porque realmente dejé todo aquello atrás. Lo único que lamento de haber dejado atrás con esa vida fue que nunca más la he vuelto ver y no creo que volvamos a coincidir. _Esa chica_ … me fascinó desde el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero lo mejor es que la olvide igual que he olvidado a mi madre. Pertenecemos a mundos distintos.

Cuando llego a nuestro pequeño local después de las clases mi padre me está esperando sentado en una de las mesas y su expresión me dice que sea lo que sea que estaba tramando por fin me lo va a contar.

-Soma… ¿recuerdas al que organizó esa competencia internacional en la que participaste hace unos años?

-¿Te refieres al abuelo Nakiri?-pregunto a mi vez. Ese hombre es imposible de olvidar- Por supuesto. ¿Qué para con él?

-Él tiene una escuela en la que enseñan cocina.

-Lo sé. La mejor del país si no recuerdo mal, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente. Veras llevo días pensando que lo mejor para que mejores tus habilidades es ir allí. Será una etapa nueva en nuestra vida ya que mientras estés allí yo viajaré por el mundo buscando nuevas recetas. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Acaso no lo has decidido ya? Mi opinión por lo que veo no vale nada. No entiendo por qué quieres de repente que asista allí.

-En realidad tu padre me está ayudando joven Yukihira- dice una voz fuerte y sonora a mi espalda. Mi giro y me quedo de piedra al ver al abuelo Nakiri- Necesito tu ayuda, la ayuda del mejor chef de tu generación, es decir que me ayudes joven.

-Dudo que siga siendo el mejor abuelo- le contesto tranquilamente- Antes quizás lo fuera, pero ahora…- suspiro- He sigo entrenándome, pero no para perfeccionarme como antes si no para encontrarme a mí mismo y para satisfacer a mis clientes. Las competiciones de antes… ya no van conmigo.

-Por eso más que ninguna otra cosa sigues siendo el mejor- dice el abuelo- Un plato perfecto pero que no ha sido hecho para satisfacer a los demás es frío y carente de sentimientos, a pesar de lo bueno que esté jamás resaltará. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-No comprendo- digo.

-Actualmente en mi escuela hay chef increíbles, pero temo que no prosperen y que vayan por el mal camino- dice el abuelo- Mi sistema para que ellos aprendan es un infierno, lo reconozco, pero lo veo necesario si ellos quieren florecer sus habilidades. Lo malo de mi sistema es que a menudo se olvidan de la humildad y de los sentimientos. Tener ego no es malo, pero a menudo si es demasiado es su perdición.

-Todo eso lo entiendo- respondo- ¿Pero que tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda?

-Necesito que seas mis ojos en la academia, que les hagas ver que no son tan bueno como ellos creen. Necesito que los hagas crecer como chef, porque si no esa joyas tan brillantes y con tanto potencial se marchitarán y eso joven Yukihira no lo puedo tolerar.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir. El abuelo parecía tan desesperado… Un hombre tan enérgico como él jamás debería mostrar esa expresión de agobio en la cara- Creo que está dando mas crédito del que tengo, pero si cree que le puedo ayudar en algo… puedes contar conmigo.

En ese entonces no lo sabía pero acababa de aceptar algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

 **TSUKASA**

Algo era distinto en esta ocasión. Lo supe desde el momento en que nos dieron las reglas para el enfrentamiento global para determinar los 10 asientos superiores de la academia. Cada año se realiza de una forma distinta, pero nunca se ha hecho a gran escala como este año. Normalmente la competición se realiza entre los 20 o 30 mejores, los que más méritos hayan conseguido a lo largo de su vida escolar. Entiendo ese pensamiento de que todos deben tener una oportunidad, pero siendo sinceros no lo entiendo. Puede que lo comprendiera si abrieran la selección a los más destacados de cada clase, pero no a todos. En fin, nunca he comprendido la manera de pensar de nuestro director y creo que nunca lo haré. El caso es que estamos aquí casi dos mil alumnos entre los tres años que abarca la preparatoria y siendo sincero me siento agobiado. No dudo de mi comida o mis capacidades, pero estar rodeado de tanta gente que puede alterar la perfección de mis platos me pone nervioso. Lo reconozco, soy un obseso del control sobre todo en lo referente a mi cocina. Por ahora estoy bien ya que no hemos empezado a cocinar, pero luego… no sé qué será de mí.

El director aparece y da el anuncio de que el plato requerido para esta selección serán fideos al estilo oriental. Esto también el raro. Normalmente nos da un tema como curry o huevos donde cada uno pueda realizar el plato que crea oportuno para desplegar mejor sus habilidades culinarias. Esta vez nos da un plato concreto en el que será difícil diferenciarse unos de otros. Está claro que los mejores destacaremos, pero… cómo va el director a puntuar para ver cuál destaca sobre el resto. Lo repito no comprendo cómo funciona la mente de nuestro director, pero cada vez estoy más y más seguro de que este hombre está tramando algo a espaldas de todos.

Una vez que el tiempo ha límite para prepararlo ha acabado personal del director se lleva los platos tapados e identificados. Al cabo de media hora soy llamado al despacho del director. No entiendo el por qué pero trato de relajarme y me presento ante él. Cuando entro en su despacho me sorprende que haya 11 platos de fideos ordenados en su mesa. Uno de ellos está más apartado que el resto.

-¿Me llamaba señor directo?- pregunto un poco asustado. Otra parte de mi personalidad es que soy muy asustadizo y paranoico cuando no estoy cocinando.

-Entra joven Tsukasa- dice afablemente el director- Quería mostrarte la lista que componen los diez asientos y luego ver tu opinión mientras los pruebas por ti mismo.

Cuando me enseña la lista no me sorprende ver quien está en ella ni el orden que ocupan. Me complace ver que estoy en primera posición. Siguiendo sus órdenes voy probando uno a uno los platos en el orden en que han sido elegidos para ocupar su asiento como la élite de Toutsuki. Compruebo que aunque las diferencias entre los platos son mínimas éstas existen.

-Coincido con su juicio, director- digo después de catar todos incluido el mío.

-Me complace oír eso- sonríe el director- Ahora quiero que pruebes este plato- me dice acercándome el que plato que estaba más alejado- Dime lo que piensas de él con total libertad.

Sin entender mucho esa petición destapo el último plato. Comparado con el resto no parece tan fabulo como los otros, pero hace mucho que aprendí que el aspecto de un plato no influye nada en su sabor. Aunque hay que reconocer que este plato en concreto parece ordinario, del montón. Suspiro mientras me preparo para probarlo. Solo espero que no sea muy desagradable ya que acabo de catar varias exquisiteces. No me apetece irme a mi cuarto con un mal sabor de boca.

En cuanto la comida toca mi boca me quedo sin aliento. Su aspecto no tiene nada que ver con la intensidad que contiene el caldo. Tiene algo que no sé reconocer pero que hace que todo el plato en su conjunto realce su sabor. No puedo evitarlo y cojo otro poco para saborearlo más meticulosamente. Tiene todo lo que tiene mi plato, pero hay algo… algo… que hace que este plato sea diez veces más espectacular que el mío. Dio otro bocado y mientras lo saboreo algo dentro de mí me dice que algo en este plato me es familiar. Esta forma de cocinar, este sabor tan increíble… yo ya lo he probado antes, hace varios años. Cuando casi me he terminado el plato reconozco la firma de quien ha realizado este plato y me quedo blanco al reconocerlo, sin habla y en general incrédulo.

-Este plato… ¿lo ha realizado Eiser?- pregunto casi sin voz.

-Me sorprende que reconozca su comida- admite el director- Si no recuerdo mal lleva varios años fuera del mundillo culinario.

-Es así, pero esta forma de cocinar… una vez que lo has probado es imposible olvidarla- reconozco- Yo he tenido el privilegio de probarla en algunas ocasiones… cada vez que me ganaba en una competición.

-Ya veo- dice el director sin borrar su sonrisa- ¿Qué opinas de su plato?, ¿crees que ha empeorado con lo años?, ¿o que incluso ha seguido progresando desde que desapareció?

-Este plato… es diez veces mejor que el mío- reconozco con pesar- Yo he vivido un infierno en esta academia para perfeccionar mi comida y aun así… él me sobrepasa- respiro hondo- Creo que en el tiempo que ha estado desaparecido ha evolucionado más allá de lo humanamente posible.

-Entonces entenderás mi decisión de que él ocupe el liderazgo de la élite de Toutsuki.

-¿Quiere decir eso que me convierto en el segundo asiento?

-No, seguirás en el primer asiento- contesta el directo y me quedo perplejo.

-Lo siento directo, pero no comprendo.

-Él será el líder en las sombras y solo tú sabrás de su existencia- explica el director- Toda la academia creerá que tú eres el líder, pero en realidad lo será él. ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ocultarse? No lo comprendo.

-Va a hacer un encargo especial de mi parte y para ello nadie debe de saber quién es. Repito solo tú y yo sabemos que estará en la academia a partir de ahora.

-Está bien- acepto. Ahora comprendo toda esta parafernalia de que todos participaran en la selección de los diez asientos, porque si no fuera así Eiser no tendría ninguna oportunidad ya que no tiene logros académicos ni nada por el estilo- Pero quiero verle. Es lo único que pido a cambio de todo lo que me pide que haga a partir de ahora.

-Estoy aquí- dice una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giro rápidamente y veo a un chico con el pelo de punta de color rojo fuego y ojos gatunos con una cicatriz en la ceja. En un principio no le reconozco porque ha cambiado demasiado, pero esa postura relajada y esa tira de tela blanca en el brazo le delatan. Es cierto que no muchas veces llevaba la tira de tela atada en el brazo, solo cuando se enfrentaba con alguien en las finales, pero yo más que nadie se la he visto puesta. Era la señal de que se tomaba en serio el encuentro.

-Nos volvemos a ver senpai- dice tranquilamente mientras se acerca a mí con una sonrisa en la cara- He probado tu plato, ha sido increíble. Has mejorado muchos estos años en los que no nos hemos visto.

-Has cambiado- es lo único que mi cabeza parece registrar y es capaz de decir ya que estoy de piedra al verle de nuevo. Eiser a pesar de ser más joven que yo siempre ha sido mi meta. Siempre he querido alcanzarle y ahora está delante de mí felicitándome por mi plato.

-Eso me dicen- se ríe con alegría- Por lo que he oído vas a ayudarme con toda la farsa que ha montado el director. ¿Estás seguro? Si aceptas no habrá marcha atrás- sin pensármelo dos veces asiento con la cabeza- Bien pues prepárate porque nos veremos mucho ya que serás mi contacto dentro de la élite. Trataré de estar presente siempre que pueda sin que los otros se den cuenta, pero muchas veces no será posible. Además tendrás que votar por mí en las decisiones y en caso de empate seré yo quien decida no tú, ¿te parece bien?- eso no podría importarme menos, pero no me salen las palabras sigo anonadado por tenerle enfrente mío por lo que vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza- También tendrás que ser algo así como mi asistente de cocina. Sé que es un engorro y que siendo tan bueno sea más bien un castigo pero como voy a tener que bajar mi nivel y demás para lo que el abuelo requiere de mí necesito de alguien que pruebe mis nuevas creaciones y me diga que le parece realmente de manera que pueda mejorarla y demás porque si lo hiciera mediante el personaje que voy a crear… bueno, descubrirían rápidamente quien soy en realidad como has hecho tú hace un momento.

-Será un honor cocinar contigo Eiser- respondo como puedo. Cocinar con él… ha sido uno de mis sueños desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora se va a cumplir.

-Soma, llámame Soma- dice Eiser con otra de sus sonrisas resplandecientes- Después de todo es mi verdadero nombre. Eiser solo es mi seudónimo en los concursos. Lo usaba para que mi madre no supiera que participaba en ellos porque no quería que yo cocinara.

-Está bien- respondo mientras digiero toda la información personal que me ha dicho. Ahora algunas piezas encajan en mi cabeza y entiendo cosas como que muchas no respondiese cuando alguien le llamaba Eiser. No era porque fuera un engreído ni nada de eso, sino que no estaba acostumbrado a que le llamaran así.

-¿Se me ha olvidado algo abuelo?- pregunta Eiser… digo Soma girándose hacia el director. Se me había olvidado de que estaba en la sala con nosotros.

-Creo que no Soma- dice un tono ¿paternal? el director. Creo que jamás le he escuchado hablar con tanto cariño a nadie ni siquiera a su nieta Erina.

-Entonces… ¿te apetece cocinar un rato conmigo Tsukasa senpai? Me apetece recrear los platos de la élite y ver como se podrían mejorar incluidos los nuestros. Creo que es un buen entrenamiento, ¿no crees? Además me encantas experimentar con nuevos ingredientes inesperados y ver qué resultado dan.

-Me encantaría- respondo mientras le sigo a la salida.

Este año va ser increíble en más de una forma. Pero ahora no puedo pensar en eso sino en que voy a cocinar con mi ídolo desaparecido.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **No voy a pedir comentarios para seguir con la historia, pero sí que me gustaría que me dijerais si está bien mi idea o si debo continuar. En caso de que os guste actualizaré cada semana más o menos y los capítulos serán un poco más largos que este unas 6 mil o 8 mil palabras. Espero con ansas saber que os parece.**

 **Hasta que nos leamos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

 **Primero quiero decir que estoy que no me lo creo por todos los comentarios, favoritos y personas que han decidido seguir la historia. Estoy muy feliz y solo quiero daros las gracias a todos por darla una oportunidad y leerla. De verdad, gracias.**

 **Ahora voy a contestar a los comentarios:**

Tenza-z: **gracias por comentar. Creo que tienes razón al decir que un protagonista demasiado perfecto es aburrido. Nunca ha sido mi intención que fuera así y lo verás según avance la historia. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo y que me digas lo que te parece la historia según avance.**

Kazuto Alejandro: **Aquí tienes la continuación! Gracias por comentar en mi historia. Disfruta del capítulo.**

Kuroi to Tamashi: **Primero quiero agradeceros a los dos que comentarais y que leyerais mi historia. Ahora quiero aclarar uno mis errores. Cuando puse "volver a empezar" me refería a Soma más que a su padre ya que él tuvo que empezar de cero por primera vez después de salir de la depresión que tenía cuando su madre les abandonó, volvió a empezar cuando decidió dejar atrás todo el mundo de las competiciones y luego otra vez empezó de cero cuando se mudaron. Entiendo que lleve a confusión lo que escribo y que a veces no se entiendan cosas que para mí son obvias, por eso he estado buscando un/a corrector/a, pero de momento no he encontrado ninguno. ¿Sabéis de alguien a quién le interese?**

 **Por otro lado creo que tenéis razón al decir que le di muchas vueltas al cambio de imagen de Soma y que lo enredé demasiado, pero era necesario para esta historia. Toda mi historia gira en torno a la base de que nadie le puede reconocer y para ello tenía que cambiar su imagen.**

 **Por último quiero volver agradeceros que comentarais y me gustaría mucho que lo volvierais hacer. He valorado mucho vuestro comentario. Espero que disfrutéis el próximo capítulo.**

Pepitas Yumi: **No te preocupes Soma seguirá siendo el Soma que tanto nos gusta a todo, solo que un poco diferente. Gracias por comentar y espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

Haruzafiro: **es un verdadero alago lo que has escrito en el comentario. Gracias, muchas gracias. Solo espero que el próximo capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior.**

 **Y sin más dilación aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Shokugeki no Soma no me pertenece pero esta historia sí. Siento si hay errores gramaticales o de ortografía.**

 **SOMA**

Había olvidado lo divertido que era entrenarse y recrear platos con personas que no son mi padre. Reconozco que nunca he sido lo que se dice muy amigable en las competiciones, pero siempre intentaba socializar con personas que eran más o menos de mi edad y que amaban tanto la cocina como yo. Recuerdo que Tsukasa en concreto nunca quiso recrear los platos realizados para ver nuestros errores y ver cómo mejorarlos, pero sé que siempre estaba observándome de lejos. Pero hoy no.

Ha sido interesante ver cuánto ha cambiado y todo lo que ha mejorado. Sinceramente creo que con el plato de fideos he tenido suerte porque el chico que tengo ahora mismo a mi lado cocinando tiene una técnica increíble que supera con creces a la mía. Mientras más le observo más me doy cuenta de lo lejos que estamos el uno del otro.

-Eres mejor que yo- admito cuando estamos emplatando el último plato- Tu técnica… es muy superior a la mía.

-Llevo demasiados años en esta academia- me responde- Aquí o consigues técnica o te vas a la calle. Pero hoy, al verte cocinar y al saborear tus platos… me he dado cuenta que la técnica no lo es todo.

-Puede, pero ayuda bastante a la hora de cocinar, ¿no?- me río- Creo que tengo muchas posibilidades de irme de este sitio si no me esfuerzo lo suficiente. Pero es complicado ya que no debo destacar entre los de mi generación- suspiro profundamente y me despreocupo al instante- Bueno… ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Admiro eso de ti, ¿sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Tu actitud relajada. Pase lo que pase siempre estás tranquilo. Yo… daría lo que fuera por poder ser así.

-La magia de lo que cocinas reside en el pánico que tienes a servir algo que no sea perfecto- contesto y me encojo de hombros- Sin eso no serías tan bueno en la cocina. Mi padre suele decir que los nervios en cocina son buenos y que yo soy tan mediocre por no tener ni un poco de eso.

-Tú no eres mediocre.

-Comparado con mi padre sí. Comparado con tu técnica también. Y seguro que también lo soy en muchas otras cosas comparado con muchos otros alumnos de esta academia. Pero ese es quien soy y por ello cocino una comida que nadie más podría recrear.

-Definitivamente eres tan increíble como siempre he creído Soma.

Después de eso probamos los platos recreados y los tratamos de mejorar con ideas nuevas. Las de senpai son interesantes y las probamos con algunas sugerencias por mi parte. Este entorno hace que mis ideas más locas surjan y aunque algunas son un desastre otras son innovadoras y quedan geniales.

Hoy es el primer día que he estado en esta academia y me ha dejado muy buen sabor de boca. Por ello no puedo dejar de pensar y desear que llegue el día en el que empiece a estudiar verdaderamente aquí. Siento que este lugar va a enseñarme muchas cosas de cocina y que voy a conocer a personas tan increíbles como Tsukasa.

Pero primero tengo que entrar. Por loco que suene el director quiere que realice la prueba de admisión como cualquier otro estudiante. Yo creía que con el plato de hoy valdría pero resulta que ese no es el procedimiento normal y si no quiero levantar sospechar ni llamar la atención de la gente debo hacerlo como todo el mundo.

No le tengo miedo a la prueba porque por lo que me ha dicho el director simplemente debo cocinar algo que sepa bien y no sé qué otras cosas más de nivel básico. Aunque no tuviera mi entrada garantiza seguiría sin preocuparme ya que por muy mal que estén las cosas siempre soy capaz de cocinar algo delicioso. Después de todo llevo cocinando desde los tres años y esa confianza la ganas al servir a la gente comida que has hecho con todo tu esfuerzo.

La prueba de admisión será en un par de días y hasta entonces no puedo regresar a la academia, pero no quiero marcharme todavía. Este lugar… no sé cómo explicarlo pero tiene hago mágico, atrayente que hace que quiera recorrer los alrededores y admirar todo.

Nada más entrar a Toutsuki supe que este lugar era diferente a todo lo que había conocido y que no reparaban en gastos. Todo es de primer nivel, es decir, que todo es lujoso. Da igual a dónde mire que todas las edificaciones son magníficas e imponentes. Todas tienen historia, tienen vida, tienen alma… Y yo tengo el privilegio de elegir en cual quedarme ya que ese es un regalo del director por aceptar su misión secreta. No sé cuál debería elegir por lo que supongo que dejaré a mi instinto al mando. La residencia que más me llame la atención será la elegida. Así que con eso en mente voy recorriendo los grandes alrededores de Toutsuki.

Ya estoy dándome por vencido cuando la diviso. Es una pequeña mansión (en comparación con las otras) ruinosa y llena de enredadera por las paredes. A simple vista se diría que el lugar está abandonado por el estado en el que está el edificio y porque es el más alejado de todo. Pero veo luz en su interior. Algo dentro de mí dice que me acerque y sin pensármelo dos veces lo hago. Según me acerco voy escuchando voces, ruido, risas… todo parece vivo y lleno de diversión. Sonriendo me doy la vuelta y me marcho de allí. Ya sé dónde voy a quedarme: en la residencia Estrella Polar.

 **ERINA**

Otro día anodino. Últimamente mis días son todos igual de aburridos y sin sentido. No tengo ningún aliciente en mi vida y eso hace que me aburra. Lo malo es que cuando yo estoy aburrida significa que me encuentro de mal humor y termino descargando mi frustración en personas que no se lo merecen como Hisako.

Hisako… No sabría que hacer sin ella en mi vida. Siempre ha estado conmigo, pero antes no la prestaba atención. Poco a poco se fue haciendo camino hasta mi corazón y en estos momentos no creo que pudiera sobrevivir sin ella. Es mi mejor amiga, la que me ayuda siempre que puede, la que me protege, la que me consuela, la que siempre está a mi lado pase lo que pase…

Por todo esto no me gusta estar aburrida, pero parece ser que no hay más remedio. Mi agenda durante las últimas semanas ha sido muy repetitiva y aunque siempre he probado platos algo ha cambiado. Me siento en un bucle interminable en el que todo se repite sin fin y siento que si no tomo una salida jamás podré salir aquí. Supongo que lo que siento es simplemente es una crisis más, una de tantas. Necesito un cambio en mi vida, algo que me haga levantarme por las mañanas, que me motive, algo… lo que sea y lo necesito ya.

Miro mi agenda para los próximos días y veo algo interesante. Ya es hora de volver hacer la prueba de admisión y este año me han elegido para que yo sea quien la lleve a cabo. No es exactamente lo que pedía, pero eso hará que me distraiga un poco. Me gusta la prueba de admisión y todos los años la observo. Es una buena oportunidad para ver a las nuevas promesas de la cocina y ver si alguien de verdad destaca, es decir, que es una buena oportunidad para reconocer a futuros rivales. Y este año soy yo quien la dirige.

Voy a ser dura y voy a poner en su lugar a todos aquellos que vayan con aires de grandeza. Lo primero de lo que deben darse cuenta es que yo soy superior al resto y que Toutsuki no es para pusilánimes. Me gusta ver sus caras al ver cómo se dan cuenta de que no son tan especiales y buenos como ellos creían. Soy mala, lo reconozco, pero me gusta esa sensación de superioridad que conlleva ese momento. Es en ese instante en el cual me siento viva y bien conmigo misma, es parecido a lo que siento cuando gano cualquier competencia o shokugeki. Llevo tantos años sobreviviendo por ese momento que no sé qué haría sin él.

Ahora mismo estoy emocionada y no puedo esperar el momento en que empiece de una vez la prueba de admisión.

 _ **Un par de días después.**_

Llevo los últimos días preparando la prueba de las pruebas, la prueba reina. Muy pocos la pasarán, si es que alguien lo consigue. Sé que cuando mi abuelo se entere se enfadará, pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que no me divertía que no lo he podido evitar y me he dejado llevar.

La prueba se dividirá en tres partes y en cada una se eliminarán a todos aquellos que no sean lo suficientemente buenos como para pasar de manera satisfactoria. La primera será teórica en la que deberán mostrar fundamentos básicos que yo creo que deberían tener. Todos aquellos que no obtengan al menos un 90 sobre 100 no pasarán a la segunda ronda. Si logran pasar deberán realizar varias operaciones fundamentales que todo chef debe saber hacer, como: trocear, pelar, triturar, filetear… todo lo que les mande en un periodo de tiempo limitado. Si no completan todo lo requerido estarán fuera, también si no lo hacen de forma eficaz porque ¿de qué sirve hacerlo todo si está mal hecho? En fin, si alguien consigue llegar a la ronda final tendrá el gran privilegio de cocinar para mí y no solo eso, sino que también lo probaré. En esta última parte solo tienen que conseguir que diga que su plato no está del todo mal para que les dé el aprobado y que entren a formar parte de esta academia. Pero claro está es muy difícil que yo diga algo así porque mi lengua es demasiado exigente con la comida y yo después de tantos años de probar tantos platos también.

-Erina-sama- dice Hisako sacándome de mis pensamientos- Es hora de prepararse para la prueba. Los candidatos empiezan a llegar.

-¿Cuántos son este año?- pregunto. He estado tan enfrascada organizándolo todo que ni siquiera sé cuántos se presentan.

-234- responde en seguida Hisako- He revisado algunas fichas y algunos son muy interesantes.

-¿Interesantes?, ¿qué te hace decir eso?

-Algunos se quieren transferir de escuelas culinarias de gran renombre y no solo eso sino que son de los mejores de su escuela. Además hay algunos chicos que son hijos de personas de gran renombre en el mundo culinario. Espero buenos resultados de todos ellos.

-Todo dependerá de cómo hagan la prueba- digo- Da igual que fueran los mejores o de quién sean hijos si no tienen lo necesario para entrar en Toutsuki. No permitiré que entre nadie que a mi juicio sea mediocre.

-Por supuesto Erina-sama. Debemos ponernos en marcha o llegaremos tarde.

Me preparo en tiempo record y nos dirigimos al lugar donde se realizarán las diferentes pruebas. ¿Habrá alguien capaz de entrar este año a la academia? Estoy deseando de verlo.

 **SOMA**

Por fin ha llegado el momento de la gran prueba. Cuando llego al lugar indicado me impresiona que haya tanta gente para hacer la prueba. Sé que este lugar es el mejor de todo el país pero aun así me impresiona que haya tantos. Con solo echar una mirada veo que los que de verdad tienen algo de potencial se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano y el resto… bueno solo diré que se lo tienen demasiado creído. Solo escucho mi familia esto y mi familia lo otro. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la cocina, pero al parecer ellos no lo ven así. Ya veremos qué pasa con ellos.

Después de un rato aparece una chica con el pelo como fucsia intenso que debe tener mi edad. Su expresión severa y seria me suena de algo, pero no recuerdo de qué. Imagino que la habré visto antes pero no sé cuándo ni dónde. En fin, parece que quiere hablar con nosotros.

-Buenos días- dice sin apenas levantar la voz- Para entrar en esta grandiosa academia deberán de pasar por tres eliminatorias. Quien lo consiga pertenecerá a Toutsuki y los que no estarán fuera. La primera prueba comienza en 10 minutos y será una prueba teórica. Se exigirán conocimientos básicos de cocina. Quien no saque al menos un 90 de 100 estará fuera.

Y sin más se marcha de aquí sin prestar atención a las exclamaciones que muchos están dando. Varios protestan de que exijan tanto para pasar, pero yo creo comprender el por qué. Este lugar es para la élite y para ello deben de exigir unos mínimos. Entiendo por qué la primera criba a realizar se haga con conocimientos básicos ya que si yo fuera el que organizara la prueba también lo haría así. Lo malo es que con esta prueba voy a destacar de todas las maneras si la paso porque un 90 es casi una puntuación perfecta. Supongo que contestando lo mínimo para llegar a esa puntuación será suficiente, es decir, que si logro llegar por los pelos, aunque es destacable llegar a esa puntuación, no llamaré tanto la atención. Por lo menos eso espero. ¿El abuelo de verdad cree que será posible que no llame la atención si todas las pruebas son así de exigentes? Esto es una locura.

Suspirando me dirijo hasta un aula enorme que está llena de pupitres y con los exámenes en las mesas dados la vuelta. Lo que más me llama la atención es el gran cronómetro en la pared principal. En él se marca una hora y está retrocediendo. Imagino que ese es el tiempo que tenemos para hacer el examen y que ya está corriendo. La gente a mí alrededor se vuelve loca al darse cuenta de la situación y se van corriendo hacia un pupitre para empezar el examen. Yo por mi parte observo mí alrededor mientras los otros enloquecen y me doy cuenta que la chica del pelo fucsia está en una esquina observándonos a todos. Se da cuenta de que la miro y sin apartar la vista de ella voy tranquilamente a un pupitre cualquiera y me siento. Ella frunce el ceño y la veo rebuscar entre un montón de papeles que lleva encima. Después de encontrar lo que buscaba menea la cabeza como si la situación la hiciera gracia. No entiendo nada, pero ahora no es el momento de entretenerme en otras cosas. Tengo un examen que hacer.

 **HISAKO**

Tengo que reconocer que es bastante divertido ver a la todos los candidatos correr como desesperados por realizar el examen. ¿Los profesores nos miraran de la misma cada vez que nos ponen a prueba? Si fuera así entendería muchas cosas.

De momento por órdenes de Erina-sama debo hacerme yo cargo de la prueba ya que ella no quiere entrometerse hasta la tercera prueba porque no quiere que su cata se vea afectada por cómo y quién es el cocinero/a. Pero sé que a pesar de todo los estará observando desde las cámaras de seguridad en estos momento y se estará divirtiendo tanto como yo.

Me siento observada y busco a la persona que ha reparado en mí. Yo en una situación como esta no sé si sería capaz de localizar al examinador, pero sé que Erina-sama si lo haría porque no se dejaría llevar por el pánico. Ahora hay alguien entre las 234 personas que tampoco ha enloquecido y se está tomando su tiempo para observar el entorno.

Busco con la mirada hasta que doy con un chico con el pelo rojo y ojos amarillos. Me mira fijamente y yo a mi vez le miro a él esperando que la aparte. Pero no lo hace. Sin dejar de mirarme se dirige tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón a un pupitre libre. Esa actitud tan relajada a pesar de la situación me llama la atención y decido buscar su ficha. Es difícil de localizar ya que tengo más de 200 fichas, pero nadie tiene ese pelo y esos ojos. Cuando la localizo leo su ficha. Es un chico que trabaja en una humilde tienda que proporciona sencillos y económicos menús del día. Meneo la cabeza. ¿De dónde saca tanta confianza este chico? Pero aun así… hay algo en él que me llama la atención.

El resto de la prueba debo observar y vigilar a todos los candidatos, pero mis ojos siempre terminan en este chico, Yukihira. Le veo escribir con desgana y algo aburrido. ¿Le parecerán las preguntas tan fáciles como para aburrirse?, ¿o por el contrario es todo una pose y está aburrido porque no sabe las respuestas?

De repente termina de escribir y se levanta de la silla dejando el examen en el pupitre. Apenas quedan unos minutos para que el tiempo termine y todos están apurando el tiempo para repasar sus respuestas pero él no lo ha hecho. Lo sé porque lo he estado observando y en ningún momento ha vuelto para atrás. Tengo curiosidad por ver su examen.

En cuanto el tiempo acaba todos se marchan en silencio. Unos parecen desbastados y otros parecen confiados. Yo voy a corregir los exámenes y aunque puedo tardar mucho no creo que sea así. El examen está diseñado para que cuando hayan fallado 4 preguntas queden descalificados ya que las preguntas mal contestadas restan, por lo que en cuanto lleguen a ese número dejo de corregirlo y paso al siguiente.

Los primeros 70 termino de corregirlos enseguida ya que tienen más de 4 respuestas sin contestar y por ello ya no llegarían al 90 de 100. Los próximos 60 tienen fallos graves que veo enseguida y por lo tanto quedan fuera también. El resto es más complicado y tengo que corregirlos con atención. Casi al final llego al suyo, al de Yukihira. Para mi decepción veo que tiene justo las 4 últimas preguntas sin contestar. En cuanto tenga un fallo está fuera de Toutsuki. Supongo que a fin de cuentas era todo pose y no es tan bueno como aparentaba.

Empiezo a corregir su examen esperando que falle en algún momento. No lo hace. Su examen es perfecto, sin contar las últimas 4 preguntas las cuales estoy segura de que sabía pero que por alguna razón no ha contestado. Si lo hubiera hecho… habría sacado un 100. Este chico es más de lo que aparenta. La pregunta que me hago ahora es porque ha dejado esas preguntas en blanco. Sé que lo ha hecho aposta porque es mucha casualidad que deje justo las últimas cuatro sin contestar. Él ha querido sacar un 90 exacto, pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Se habrá dado cuenta Erina-sama de este chico?, ¿se habrá percatado del potencial que tiene?, ¿de lo asombroso que acaba de llegar a ser ante mis ojos?

Tengo que vigilarlo con atención en la siguiente prueba para ver que no ha sido casualidad ni suerte lo que ha pasado en este primer examen. Aunque siendo sincera no lo creo.

 **ERINA**

Algo no anda bien con Hisako. He observado la prueba desde su inicio y algo ha debido de pasar pero no sé el qué. De un momento a otro no era la Hisako de siempre. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y siempre ha estado mirando a un punto concreto sin prestar atención al resto. Lo malo con estas cámaras es que no sé quién es el que ha perturbado tanto a mi amiga. He intentado hacer suposiciones, pero todo ha sido en vano y eso de algún modo me frustra más de lo que quiero admitir. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo acercarme a ella porque todos me verían y yo los vería a ellos y eso no puede ser hasta la última prueba.

Observo a mi querida Hisako corregir exámenes a toda velocidad. Casi parece volver a ser la de siempre cuando se para en un examen. No lo ha hecho con ninguno, ni siquiera con el que ha sacado una puntuación perfecta. Poco a poco veo que se queda más y más impresionada a medida que va avanzando con el examen. Después se queda parada un buen rato sumida de nuevo en sus pensamientos para luego poner un simple 90 en el examen. Jamás la he visto así y eso me desconcierta. Quiero leer ese examen.

Hisako viene hasta donde estoy poco después. Y parece estar como siempre, pero hay algo en su mirada que me dice que no es así.

-Han aprobado el examen 67 personas, Erina-sama- me dice- Voy decirles enseguida quienes han sido y empezar con la segunda ronda.

-Está bien, pero antes dame los exámenes aprobados. Quiero verlos.

-Lo siento Erina-sama, pero antes de venir aquí los he archivado. No hay nada destacable en ninguno de ellos ni siquiera de los 3 que han sacado una puntuación perfecta. Respuestas sencillas, pero correctas.

-¿Segura que no hay nada destacable en ninguno?- la pregunto porque sé que no es así.

-Yo…- Hisako se queda callada un momento- Alguien ha llamado mi atención- reconoce- Pero su examen ha pasado por los pelos y tampoco había nada destacable en él. Tal vez… me equivoqué con él.

-¿Qué hizo para que llamara tu atención?

-Me vio, él me vio- la miro sin comprender sus palabras- Todo el mundo estaba tan loco por empezar el examen que ni se molestaron en ver quien estaba en la sala. Pero él se tomó su tiempo y examinó la habitación. Me vio.

-Sigo sin entender porque eso es tan importante- digo.

-Porque me recordó a usted, Erina-sama- dice Hisako- Esa calma y seguridad… son características suyas.

Eso me hace casi sonreír. ¿Calma y seguridad? Yo nunca había sido así hasta que le conocí a _él._ La primera vez que le vi fue impresionante verle cocinar, pero lo fue aún más ver su actitud relajada. Yo en ese entonces le admiraba por lo que decidí imitar ese aspecto de su personalidad. Hoy por hoy esos rasgos me pertenecen, pero no los siento como míos. Como tantas otras veces en las que pienso en _él_ me pregunto dónde estará y qué estará haciendo.

Suspirando me lo saco de la cabeza y vuelvo al presente. Es hora de comenzar la segunda prueba.

 **SOMA**

La chica del pelo rosa, la cual al parecer se llama Hisako por lo que he oído, vuelve y empieza a recitar los nombres de los que han pasado a la siguiente ronda. No me sorprende oír mi nombre porque rellené exactamente las necesarias para aprobar, pero sí me sorprende ver que hemos pasado solo 67 cuando nos hemos presentado más de 200. El examen en sí era sencillo y solo abarcaba lo básico, ¿entonces por qué tantos han fallado?

Veo a muchos llorar de frustración y me dan algo de lastima, pero esta academia es de élite y si ni siquiera sabían las cosas que había en el examen su sitio no es este.

Seguimos a la chica a otra sala que resulta ser una cocina. Veo muchos ingredientes diferentes en cada mesa: pescados, mariscos, piezas enormes de carne, casquería, vísceras, pollos, huevos, verduras… no sé qué es lo que pretenden mandarnos, pero parece que será divertido. Me fijo con atención y me doy cuenta de que todos los ingredientes son de primera calidad. Como en los edificios que componen las residencias de los estudiantes me doy cuenta de que no reparan en gastos cuando se trata de los estudiantes. Eso me gusta, después de todo están formando a los que serán la siguiente generación de chef famosos que serán muy influyentes en el mundo culinario. Aunque sé por experiencia que un pato no necesariamente necesita de artículos de primera categoría para que sea exquisito, pero me gusta saber que si alguna vez necesito algo de tal calibre la academia me lo proporcionará.

-Para la siguiente prueba veremos si sois capaces de hacer las tareas básicas que todo chef debería manejar- dice la chica… ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¿Hishoko?- Deberéis filetear y quitar todas las espinas de todos los pescados que tenéis en vuestras mesas. Tendréis que cortar o trocear cada pieza de carne según os indique la hoja que tenéis entre los ingredientes. Así como preparar las verduras, vegetales, legumbres y demás cosas también como se os indique. Tendréis 45 minutos para hacer todo los que os pedimos- escucho protestas de algunos, pero sinceramente creo que 45 minutos es demasiado tiempo- El tiempo comienza ya.

Como la vez anterior todos se vuelven locos y corren hacia sus mesas. Me estoy dirigido a la única mesa que todavía está vacía cuando siento que me están mirando. Giro la cabeza hasta que me encuentro con ¿Hishoko? mirándome atentamente. Creo que a pesar de todo no he podido pasar tan desapercibido como quería, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Esa chica quiere verme en acción y lo va a ver. Por supuesto no voy a esforzarme todo lo que puedo, pero la dejaré ver un poco de la habilidad que tengo. De todas maneras creo que lo debo hacer ya que sino probablemente no sería capaz de pasar esta prueba.

En fin, es hora de centrarme en la segunda ronda y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

 **ERINA**

En esta prueba he dicho a Hisako que venga a controlarlos conmigo desde las cámaras. Sé que de esta manera estarán más relajados y que por tanto les saldrá mejor. No hago esto por ellos sino por los alimentos ya que si están nerviosos malgastarán unos comestibles de calidad y yo odio que se desperdicie la comida.

En esta prueba deberán ser rápidos, pero a la vez delicados con toda la comida que les hemos proporcionado. Deberán ser eficientes y habilidosos al mismo tiempo cosa que sé por experiencia que no es sencillo. Por todo ello no creo que pasen muchos. Si dijera que preveo más o menos unos diez sería generosa.

Esta prueba es especial para mí porque me trae recuerdos de la infancia, tanto buenos como malos. Malos porque éstas técnicas y habilidades básicas me las enseñó mi padre. Es cierto que gracias a él aprendí todo a la perfección, pero mi vida durante ese tiempo fue horrible. Gracias a ese tiempo con mi padre aún tengo cicatrices que poco a poco se van curando. Pero a pesar de todo creo que valió la pena porque si soy quien soy en estos momentos se debe en gran parte a él.

Por otro lado tengo recueros muy divertidos y memorables haciendo lo que están haciendo los aspirantes. El mejor fue durante la concentración de jóvenes promesas del mundo culinario. Recuerdo que yo en concreto sobresalía siempre en esta clase de retos, pero no era la única ya que _él_ también lo hacía. Si cierro mis ojos con fuerza y me concentro aún soy capaz de verle en acción. Durante esos días siempre trate de superarle y aunque pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros tengo que reconocer que siempre que podía le observa porque era todo un privilegio verle cocinar. Era como si bailara elegantemente. Jamás podré olvidar algo así.

Vuelvo al presente y miro a Hisako. Ella está mirando con mucha atención a los monitores y cada poco tiempo la escucho exclamaciones de sorpresa e incluso algún que otro de admiración. No sé qué la impresiona tanto de estos chicos ya que yo los estoy mirando y no veo nada que…

Entonces le veo.

 **SOMA**

Nos echan de la sala nada más terminar el tiempo. No me importa ya que hacía un rato que había terminado y estaba aburrido mirando que estaban haciendo los demás. Mientras les veía cocinar con desesperación me daba cuenta de que acerté con mi primer juicio al pensar que realmente los que valen para cocinar se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Muy pocos pasaremos a la última ronda.

Ha sido divertido realizar esta prueba porque ha sido como volver a mis orígenes en los que me tenía que esconder de mis padres mientras aprendía cómo manejar un cuchillo. En esos días me divertía mucho aprendiendo y ha sido refrescante revivirlo. No sé qué deparará la última prueba pero estoy deseoso de hacerla.

Lo que no me ha gustado es que Hishoko desapareciera nada más empezar la prueba. Quería que me viera cocinar. No sé por qué pero quería que estuviera presente mientras estaba haciendo la prueba. Seguramente fuera por la mirada tan intensa que tenía sobre mí antes de que empezara la cuenta atrás. Esa mirada decía que sabía que escondía algo. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que saqué exactamente 90 puntos en el examen aposta? Podría ser así y que por eso estuviera esperando ver que hacía a continuación y yo estaba dispuesto a echar por tierra un poco de mi tapadera para enseñárselo. ¿Por orgullo?, ¿por capricho? No lo sé, pero simplemente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero ella se fue. Reconozco que eso me enfadó por un instante, pero pronto se me pasó y me concentré en la prueba.

A veces cuando me concentro cocinando no soy consciente de nada excepto de lo que tengo delante. Entro como en un trance y me dejo llevar hasta que termino de hacer lo que quería hacer. Eso ha pasado en esta prueba, pero creo que demasiado porque cuando me he querido dar cuenta muchos de los que trabajaban a mí alrededor me observaban boquiabiertos. Quizás en el fondo ha sido bueno que la chica no estuviera cerca porque toda la misión secreta del abuelo se hubiera ido al traste.

No me molesta reconocer que no soy muy inteligente y que por ello me preocupa mucho no poder hacer lo que el abuelo requiere de mí. Yo acepté ayudarle a cuidar a la academia entre las sombras, pero apenas estoy en las pruebas de admisión y ya destaco demasiado. ¿Cómo conseguir lo que él quiere si lo echo todo a perder desde el principio? Y aunque suelo ser un individuo despreocupado me inquieta no estar a la altura. No quiero defraudar la confianza que ha depositado en mí. Además… este sitio me va interesando cada vez más por lo que no me quiero ir de aquí.

Al cabo de un rato vuelve aparecer Hishoko y anuncia los que pasamos a la última ronda. Como vaticinaba pasan 4 chicos y yo. Nos dice que la última prueba no es obligatoria y que solo la tomarán los que se atrevan. Eso me emociona, ¿qué habrán preparado?

-La última prueba será preparar un plato con huevo. Tenéis que hacer el plato más delicioso que tengáis la habilidad de preparar porque lo va a juzgar una de las personas más respetadas del mundo culinario a pesar de tener nuestra misma edad- para de hablar y nos mira a todos a los ojos. Se entretiene un poco más en mí y me niego a apartar la mirada como han hecho los otros- Por favor, entre- pide y una puerta se abre detrás de ella.

Entonces la veo y me quedo sin aliento.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que me digáis todo lo que penséis, tanto bueno como malo, así como las sugerencias que tengáis.**

 **En este capítulo quería mostrar a una Erina fuerte y orgullosa y creo que lo he conseguido. También quería mostrar a un Soma que no es tan perfecto como en un principio parecía, pero que a pesar de todo quiere seguir mejorando.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo concluirá la prueba de admisión y entrarán en escena algunos personajes nuevos.**

 **Hasta la semana que viene!**


End file.
